


Little Exhibitionist

by Alyssa_writes_Fanfic



Series: Stories from my Discord Server [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Double Penetration in One Hole, Exhibitionism, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_writes_Fanfic/pseuds/Alyssa_writes_Fanfic
Summary: The three find something out about Hinata that Ushijima also brought out
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Hinata Shouyou, Bokuto Koutarou/Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Stories from my Discord Server [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853536
Kudos: 142





	Little Exhibitionist

Bokuto stared at Hinata as he walked down the stairs.

“How do you walk down those with ease?”

“Because we know how to walk down them.”

“I know how to walk down them!”

“Really? Then, why have I never seen you walk down them, without falling?”

Bokuto huffed, “Well... I just... the thing is... fucking hell.”

Oikawa smirked, “Point proven”

Bokuto stuck his tongue out at Oikawa. Oikawa dramatically placed a hand on his chest and gasped.

“Oh no! My feelings have been hurt.”

“Whatever,” Bokuto huffed and crossed his arms.

“Aww. Did I hurt the owl's feelings?” 

“No. You're just annoying”

Oikawa chuckled darkly, “Say that again, but when we're alone. See how annoying I am then.”

Bokuto blushed before huffing a third time. He turned away from Oikawa and saw Hinata take a seat next to him.

“See? Now you're quiet.”

“Yeah, shut up.”

Kuroo walked down the stairs, his arms outstretched, “Afternoon gays-”

Bokuto threw a pillow at him, making him fall down the stairs, with many swears leaving the cat’s mouth. When he reached the landing, Oikawa walked down and bent to his level.

“Afternoon, Daddy~”

Kuroo blushed at the name, “What the? Wait…” He looked around at the room, “I'm lost.”

Bokuto glared at him, “You threw a pill-”

Kuroo waved his hand, remembering his actions that morning, “I knew that, but what's with the ‘daddy’ thing?”

Oikawa smirked, “Ask Hinata.”

Hinata jumped in his seat, “Huh?!”

“You're the one who went to Kuroo when I whispered to you.”

Hinata remembered going to Kuroo’s room when Oikawa suggested that “daddy” might’ve had his shirt. “I-I went… oh, you're right…”

Kuroo smirked, “Oh really? So, I'm your daddy, Hinata?”

Hinata blushed, before hiding himself in Oikawa's jacket. He heard a chuckled that belonged to Oikawa before feeling two people approach him. 

“If we're going along Kuroo's trail. Then what's Ushijima as well~” Oikawa asked.

Hinata made a muffled answer, “W-well Kuroo and Ushijima have the same n-name… Not creative, I know… a-and I don't have one for Bokuto…”

“See. Was that hard Chibi-chan?”

“N-No…”

Bokuto grabbed his butt, “I don't a name?”

“Eep! D-Don't touch me there!”

“Is Chibi-chan shy?”

Hinata blushed, “A little…”

“Aww, but you weren't shy yesterday~”

Kuroo raised an eyebrow, “Oh?”

Bokuto kissed his cheek, “Really now, Hinata?”

Hinata whined, “Yeah, I wasn't thinking…”

“What's making you so shy now Chibi-chan?”

“I-I dunno. I guess it cause we're in the living room.”

Kuroo scoffed, “Really?”

Oikawa lifted his head up, and kissed his cheek, “Would you prefer if we went somewhere private?”

“I dunno, I think he likes the idea of gettin' caught.” Kuroo exposed

Hinata blushed, “I-I... I may like it little…” he turned away, “But it's not important.”

Oikawa looked at him before leaning down and whispering, “Oh but it is.”

Kuroo laughed, “Well aren't you a little exhibitionist?”

Hinata whimpered at the sentence and felt one of Kuroo’s hands pet his leg. 

Bokuto cooed, “Aw, you should have told us sooner.”

Oikawa tsked, “I think we would have done this sooner”

Kuroo nodded, “Yeah, I agree with Oikawa”

“I-I didn't even know I liked it until I… had sex with Ushijima…” Hinata admitted.

Bokuto raised his eyebrows, “Really? How?”

Oikawa pulled back, “Oh?”

Kuroo put a finger on his chin. “I see... he brought this out in you? Another great addition he brought upon you.”

“First being wanting to be bossed around, now this…” Oikawa growled, “Just makes me want you more Chibi-Chan… Oops. May have let that slip.”

“Being bossed around?” Kuroo asked, licking his lips

“Holy shit…” Bokuto groaned

Hinata whimpered, pulling down Oikawa's jacket. He felt hands try to push them up, and they felt like Kuroo’s

“There's no need to hide behind that Chibi-Chan…”

“Yeah.” Kuroo made an attempt to lift it up

“K-Kuroo!”

Oikawa and Bokuto assisted the cat with trying to get the garment off to see the boxers underneath.

“You look even cuter without that on~” Oikawa complimented

“Great King…”

Oikawa picked up Hinata and pushed him against a wall, kissing him deeply.

“Chibi-chan… you like being on display. The idea that anyone could come in at any given moment. They could see you begging for more, two cocks fucking your hole, and one in your mouth.”

Hinata moaned and felt Kuroo kiss his stomach. He felt Bokuto kiss his neck, and was distracted by Oikawa kissing him. He pulled on Bokuto and Kuroo’s hair in pleasure.

“King… Great King! Please… more…”

“Where do you want each of us, Chibi-chan?”

“D-Daddy in m-my a-ass… Great King i-in my ass… Bokuto in my mouth.”

“Still think it’s a little unfair that I don’t have a name, but okay. See if your mouth is as good as Oikawa and Kuroo say.”

They lowered the bottom, and Kuroo sat behind him, placing him on his lap. Oikawa sat in front of him, and the two put two of their fingers inside Hinata, making him whine.

"Open wide."

Hinata opened his mouth, and took Bokuto, moaning around him when he felt Kuroo push into his ass. He felt a few shallow thrusts before he felt Oikawa push into him.

“God… So tight.”

Hinata moaned and felt Kuroo tweak his nipples. He felt wet kisses get pressed to his neck, and when he looked to the side, he saw Oikawa kissing him.

“So good, Chibi-chan~”

Hinata stroked Bokuto cock, kissing the head. Bokuto pet his head and sighed contentedly at Hinata’s actions. Hinata took him again, and Boktuo groaned.

“So good, Hinata. So fucking good.”

“Yeah… Gonna cum…”

Hinata came when he felt Oikawa’s hand stroked him. He felt Kuroo and Oikawa cum inside him, before feeling Bokuto cum down his throat. Bokuto pulled out of his mouth, patting his hair.

“You were so good.”

“Yeah, you were, Chibi-chan.”

Hinata smiled at the praise and curled into Oikawa’s chest.

“Thank you…”

*“C’mon, let’s get him cleaned up.”*


End file.
